UNSC Marine Corps
Under No Set Circumstances (are we a) Marine Corps is an elite fighting force tasked with being awful drivers and cannon fodder for the Master Chief. In turn, they're really good at crashing into walls, missing anything smaller than an Elephant, and getting shot. You know, for an "elite" military force, these guys are pretty dimwitted. They like to bring out one liners and curses, but unlike real Marines, they don't use real curses, just the ones you would expect to see in a PG-13 action movie. They're like "yippie-kay-eh" without the "motherfucker". It has been well known that marines suck and are worth killing on a level with flood as all they do is make your job harder when they get AIDS. Almost all marines will wait for the Chief to come until they start fighting, and it seems as though they think of Master Chief as some fully armored Jesus. In addition, you can give them weapons, like the Rocket Launcher. However this is rarely advised, as they like just looove friendly fire. Oddly enough, to perhaps counterbalance their lack of brains, they have infinite ammo. So, for whatever reason, if you give them a Rocket Launcher with one round left, they magically have one hundred thousand rounds on hand, all waiting for the real enemy, the rest of their squad. If you give them a weak weapon, like the pistol, however, all they do is bitch and moan about it until the end of time. EDIT: THE PISTOL IS NOT SUCKY! IT IS ONE OF THE BETTER WEAPONS IN THE GAME! The Marines just have a stupid mindset that says "bigger is better" which is stupid. The current theory is that all Marines are inbred, or clones of one another, as there seems to be at least two Australian Marines in one level, and four Stackers in another and the same two female Marines no matter what, even if they die. It is also known that there are only four marines but they all have different voices. Marines may be incompetent when fight along side you. But if you kill too many of your own men 10,000 guys pop out of nowhere with SMGs and shoot the brains out of you and it hurts like a B****.I wonder why they're better at killing you than killing Covenant... It is said that 100 skilled Marines could take out 5 passed out Brutes and a pickle, with only 50 casualties. Also, many marines have been known to be completely obliterated by Hunters, such as Igido Nosa Hurru. In this case, the marines were blown to pieces and stepped on by his inter breeding man/wife Ogada Nosa Fasu, leaving the Chief to attack them himself. As seen in the picture to the right the marine is trying to do a headspin while the master chief eggs him on. Sergeant Avery Johnson was a spartan 1 and also swears at marines and landed a smart insult on 343 Guilty Spark then the spark shot him and then gave him a wedgie Category:Cannon Fodder Other Stuff Everyone needs to eat right, even Marines. So the UNSC has given every marine an MRE. Meals Ready to Eat. Although Marines hate this shit and would rather die than be forced to eat, they almost always kill themselves first. Since the MRE's contain a sexy picture of Cortana lap dancing, this has given alot of Marines moral boosts helping survive some assaults. It is known that an idiot otherwise known as sergeant Johnson once gave marines grenades. The marines later apologised to the ghost of keyes as they had blown her up. She/he decided to let them live on the condition they attacked the master chief all the time. This is why they loooove friendly fire. A marine once commented that master chief looked like a naked jason jones (as shown in the level halo). The chief cloned the marine and killed all the copies of him. These can be seen in the level crows nest.